


Knife's Edge

by itzteegan



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, Knives, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzteegan/pseuds/itzteegan
Summary: When Carlita gets a night off, Savoy makes sure they both enjoy it.





	Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 3: Knife Play

The old Disciples base was still musty, likely from hidden pools of dried blood that no one noticed between the dim lightning and the former raider inhabitants uninterested in things like cleaning. Which, I supposed I couldn’t blame them too much on, but I had limits, for fuck’s sake, and blood was definitely high on my list of things to get rid of ASAP. But we didn’t really have to worry about them anymore, at least. Save for myself and Savoy, the place was now empty, and so we used this as our little haven. Seemed appropriate, after all, since this was where we had first met.

I grinned as we slipped into the back area of the Fizztop Grille, ready for a night alone. Taven was resting up from his wounds, minor as they were, and it was Jaycee’s turn to go visiting with the remaining two raider groups, so that meant I had the night off. And if I had a night off, I really only had one thing on my mind, and Savoy knew.

As soon as we’d locked the door behind us, he pulled me into a crushing kiss, one that seemed like it took my breath away when we finally parted. He didn’t say a word yet, just grabbed my shoulder and hauled me up the stairs and to a bed I could only assume had been Nisha’s. He tossed me onto the mattress rather unceremoniously, taking a moment to take off his own boots before he made a grab for mine. I playfully kicked at him with my foot, but he only grabbed my ankle and growled at me. It was a far cry from our relationship on the outside, where I was the visible top dog and he simply followed me around. I didn’t normally like to relinquish control in any way, but with Savoy it was just … _different_. I couldn’t even adequately explain it, so I didn’t even try as I just continued to let him take the reigns in private.

He stripped us both, leaving me in my underwear while he tossed his aside. I was about to toss out a smartass remark about it, but anything I might have said was tossed out the door when I saw the glint of a blade. Savoy slowly knelt on the bed, watching me, my reaction, and he asked simply, “Do you trust me?” Biting my lip, I nodded, but that wasn’t what he wanted as he lunged forward and grabbed me by my hair, the sting radiating a combination of pain and pleasure through my skull. “I said … _do you trust me_?”

“Yes,” I replied verbally this time, and he let my hair go for now.

Savoy chuckled. “See? You can be a good girl, Carlita. I know you have it in you.” Tracing the very edge of the knife up my stomach, barely even enough to scratch, he added, “Now be good for me, hear? I don’t wanna cut you …”

Oh yes, Savoy was a Disciple through and through. The raider gang may have betrayed us, may have left Savoy for dead because of his affiliation with me before they took off, but that didn’t make him any less that he was. And that was perfect for me. As any good Disciple did, he had a love of knives, and he normally carried no less than seven on his person, so the combat knife he currently traced my body with was no surprise, and the control with which he wielded it was amazing. I wasn’t the kind of person for delicate knife work, but Savoy was a master, and having him holding a knife against me, knowing he wouldn’t hurt me with it, was an incredible turn on. I rubbed my thighs together, feeling the arousal gathering between my lips, desperate for some other type of stimulation. But he took his time, watching the tip of the knife glide over my skin. If he just pressed a little harder, he could have easily skinned me, but he didn’t. Instead, the knife traced upwards, up between my breasts before he gave it a sharp tug and cut open my bra.

I couldn’t help the small yelp that escaped my lips at the unexpected action, and a dangerous grin spread across his face. Oh he was enjoying the fuck out of this, and while I couldn’t see it, I could feel his own arousal pressing against the outside of my thigh. Using the knife, he moved aside the remaining pieces of cloth, exposing my breasts to the cool air before he traced around them with the tip of his knife, always careful to leave, at most, scratches. Never cuts. I clenched my fists, fighting every urge in me to move, to wiggle, to do anything other than just lie still. It was much easier said than done, and I ended up biting my lip just to try to distract myself. Savoy just watched, watched the knife as it glided over my skin, watched my expression morph and change as I resisted moving, and as the edge of the knife moved lower, toward the apex of my hips, his grin grew wider.

With a small flick of his wrist, the blade of the knife slid underneath the cloth, so close to such a sensitive area, it made me gasp aloud. He carefully moved the cold steel up and slightly out, until the base of the hilt was hitting cloth and it was pulled taut. And then, with one swift motion, he tore through the cloth from one end to the other like it was nothing. My thighs twitched at the action, but otherwise I managed to remain still, and he repeated it on the other side, grasping the cloth and pulling it away from my body so I was finally completely bare.

He didn’t waste any time after that, plunging a finger from his free hand in me as he traced the knife back up my body, resting the blade on my sternum as he licked his lips and said, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you like me pulling a blade on you.”

A half-smile tugged at my lips. “Only in this context.”

Savoy chuckled. “Of course, darlin’,” he replied as his thumb brushed over my clit and I sucked in a sharp gasp.

While he liked to spend a little time teasing me, Savoy never could hold out for long, and it wasn’t but a handful of minutes later that he buried himself deep inside me, the blunt edge of the knife pressed against my ribs, the cool metal a sharp contrast to the warm skin against mine. His lips on mine turned into his teeth on my lower lip as he fucked me hard and deep, wrangling my wrists above my head so he could ensure they didn’t get accidentally cut with the blade still in play. Because it was definitely still in play, I could feel the light scratches he left over my ribs, tracing up until he got to my neck where he just held it against my skin.

At first, I held my breath for a moment, eyes wide until he pressed it further into my skin and I realised it was the blunt edge. Still, even with that realisation, it sent a thrill through my body to feel the unyielding metal press against me, and I came hard, head thrown back, a sound just shy of a scream ripped from my throat. Savoy grunted, hips stuttering as he rode through it, burying himself in me a dozen strokes later as he finished, his silent orgasm the opposite of my own.

In the aftermath, after we cleaned up and laid back on the bed, savouring a cigarette each, I chuckled and remarked aloud, “I wonder what Nisha would think, knowing what we just did on her bed.”

Savoy chuckled, amused, but replied with, “Fuck Nisha. Fucking cunt used me for too damn long.” Nudging my leg, he added, “I’m glad you came along. You and your sister and that Vault dweller.”

I snorted. “Just don’t let Taven hear you call him that, he hates that shit. That and that fucking nickname the radio DJ gave him. What was it … The Lone Wanderer, or some shit that like?”

Savoy took a long drag on his cigarette before he replied with, “That sounds fucking stupid.”

Laughing, I shot back, “Taven couldn’t agree more. He hated it. Said it didn’t make any sense, he was always travelling with somebody, whether it was Jericho or Charon or me and my sister.”

Rubbing out the cherry, he let out his last drag as he said, “Well whatever the fuck was the case, I’m glad you guys all came up here.”

I grinned widely. “Oh didn’t you know? That was my idea.”

He quirked an eyebrow at me. “That so?”

“Yup,” I confirmed. “And you know me. Carlita’s way is the only way.”

Chuckling, his head dipped until he could run his teeth over my neck. “Really now?” I laughed, but bit my lip all the same, putting out my cigarette as I prepared for the inevitable round two.

And I hoped Savoy would keep his knife out for that one, too.


End file.
